Know Your Halos (Know Your Stars Halo Edition)
by valepro
Summary: Remake of Halo:Know Your Stars. I have not copied that fanfic. I will make mostly of the Halo characters here if there is someone to support me!
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 1**

**Announcer**:Welcome to "Know Your Halos"! If you like or enjoy it please Follow Us or if you want to change something go the Reviews sector. It's right over there!

**Marine:** Yea...

**Announcer:**Now...guess who's gonna come right here?

**Scared Grunt:**The Demon!Ohoho...

**Halo Gamer:**Master Chief!

**Spec-Ops Elite:**Arbiter!

**Announcer:**You're right!Arbiter! Now let's welcome him!

(Arbiter comes in and sits on the chair confused)

**Arbiter:**What is it?

**Announcer:**I'm gonna ask you a few 's ...after you 2 ended the war...how did you fell?Didn't you felt sorry for the Conveant or the Prophets?Or maybe angry beacuse Master Chief killed them?

**Arbiter:**I have not felt sorry, fooled us,tried to acomplish their objective. Either way,we would have not won this war. Master Chief was just helping me and I was helping had the same enemy.

**Announcer:**Well.. there any women in the Conveant race?

**Arbiter: **No. Are you trying to fool me?

**Angry Grunt:**He's lying!

**Spec-Ops Elite:**Shut up you stupid grunt!

(Spec-Ops Elite grabs the Angry Grunt and punched him twice making other Grunts jumping on him.)

**Spec-Ops Elite:**Goddamnit!

(Arbiter opens his Energy Sword walking to the Grunts when suddenly the door opens revealing a Conveant draws his sword back and sits on the chair.)

**Audience:**(whistling)

**Arbiter:**When did you arrive?I told you to stay away, The'l Rita!

**Announcer:**Arbiter has a girlfriend!

(Arbiter draws his Plasma Rifle at the Announcer still sitting on the chair. 343 Guilty Spark shows up.)

**Arbiter:**Say that one more time and you'll be dead,human!

**343 Guilty Spark:**I recommend you should not be so agressive or I shall activate my Destroyer Mode.

**Announcer:**Wait!No more battles!Sparkie,get in the ,well,well...you were always such a badass. Tell us about your childhood!

**Arbiter: **Or?

**Announcer: **Or what?

**Arbiter: **What use it would be to you?

**Announcer: **This show is for entertainment...well,not entertainment.

**Arbiter: **I had no childhood.I was sent to war! Can you stop wasting my time with talk?

**Announcer: **One more question!

**Arbiter:**No!

**Announcer: **From since the Conveant was...

(Arbiter points his Plasma Rifle at the Announcer,as well as his Energy Sword)

**Announcer: **Sparkie!I need some help here!

(The'l Rita points her Conveant Rifle at the Announcer.)

**The'l Rita:**Do as he says!

**Audience: **Such a badass girl!

**The'l Rita: **What you're looking at?

(Marine comes from the back scene with 343 Guilty Spark in his hands.)

**Marine:**Sir,we are checking 343 Guilty Spark on the PCU hard...OMG RUN!

(Marine drops 343 Guilty Spark and runs as he sees Arbiter with his weapons drawn.)

**Arbiter:**You're coming with me!

(Arbiter drags Announcer around the scene while Announcer grabs 343 Guilty Spark and starts punching him.)

**Announcer:**C'mon!C'mon wake up!Well...this is it guys! We'll see you in the next episode!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D Who's gonna be in the next episode?It's a surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2:Noble Six!

**EPISODE 2**

** Announcer: **Welcome to another episode of Know Your Halos! If you want to say something about this show,post a review over there...you know the drill!

**Marine: **Just start,asshole!

**Announcer: **Fine...today it will be...Noble Six!

(Everyone yells in a happy voice as Noble Six enters the scene and sits on the chair with no confusion.)

**Noble Six:** I have something for my fans...(searches in his armor)... here! An AI! Who gets it keeps it!

**Random Halo Reach Fan:** Is it Cortana?

**Noble Six: **Maybe...there it goes!

(Noble Six throws the glass piece into the audience and Master Chief catches it with an angry look at Noble Six)

**Master Chief: **There is no Cortana,fool! (draws an Magnum) Don't joke about her.

**Noble Six: **Fine...badass.

**Announcer: **I'll ask a few questions. So...how was it when Noble Team died?

**Noble Six: **You all know!Sad...but with no sacrifice you can't win the war. Good it's over now.

**Announcer: **Great. Do you have a crush on someone?

**Noble Six: **Nope...no...

**Announcer: **I think you're hiding something from us!

**Noble Six: **No!

**Announcer: **Fine...everybody wants to see Master Chief's face. The also want to see yours. Can you take off that mask?

**Noble Six: **It's damn cold under this helmet...how can it be?(Audience looks surprised at him) Well...fine!

(Noble Six takes his helmet off. Silence everywhere.)

**Audience: **Can you put that on?

**Noble Six: **Yea..I told you.

**Announcer: **Would you like to be in another Halo game?

**Noble Six: **No. I think my journey is finished. I mean..I died at Reach...Emile,Jun,Carter everyone else did... I let the Pillar Of Auttum escape and they discovered Halo after...Without me Master Chief would not even have Cortana.

**Master Chief: **Enough of that. Cortana...is it true? ( Chief fells that Cortana is missing from his helmet and turns back seeing a Grunt) Where is it,bitch? ( Chief grabs the chip and throws the Grunt away,killing him.)

**Cortana: **Yes...

**Noble Six: **Stop it!

**Audience: **I heard that Master Chief said that he could handle the rest without you!

**Master Chief: **That ain't true!

**Noble Six: **Well..come over here!

(Master Chief grabs an Grenade an throws it into the Announcer's mouth.)

**Announcer: **Sparkie! Come over here! Well...that's it! Next time you'll see...*BOOM* ( Announcer dies near Master Chief and Noble Six which are fighting each other.)

**343 Guilty Spark: **Yes? ( sees all blood) Such a misery! (343 Guilty Spark pushes them with the Setinel Beam into the backscene.)


	3. Chapter 3:343 Guilty Spark Cortana

**EPISODE 3**

**Announcer:** Hello people! Welcome to Know Your Halos! You can...

**Marine**: Just start already!

**Announcer:** Today we'll have as guests 343 Guilty Spark or as I call him "Sparkie".

**Audience:** Who's next? You said guests not guest!

**Announcer**: Also we'll have Cortana! Sparkie,put the chip into that computer over there!

**343 Guilty Spark:** Sure thing,Reclaimer!

(343 Guilty Spark inserts the chip. Cortana's holografic image appears.)

**Cortana:** So..what exactly do you want?

**343 Guilty Spark:** Me? Well...

**Cortana**: Not you!

**Announcer:** Asking you a few questions. So...which one of you will be first?

** 343 Guilty Spark:** I'll give the lady a change.

** Cortana:** Nice to you,whatever!

(Announcer slightly smiles as he wants to laugh but then comes to a serious face.)

**Announcer:** So...do you...have a crush on Master Chief?

** Cortana:** Seriously?

**Announcer:** What?I've not made these questions!

**Cortana:** Then who made it?

**Announcer**: Am...that guy! ( Points to a Marine with a sheet of paper in his hand)

**Marine:** Fuck off! ( He leaves.)

**Announcer:** Now...seriously. Do you really have a crush on Master Chief? Everybody knows that you stay with him all the time!

**Cortana:** I'm just an A.I and he's a human! Well..yea,human! But I regonize that I have a crush on him! I love Master Chief! Is that making you happy?

**Audience:** Wow!

**Earth:** Wow!

**Shangelios:** Wow!

**Flood:** Wow!

**Master Chief:** ...I knew it...

**Announcer:** Thank you,Cortana! Now we'll ask 343 Guilty Spark! I don't know whatsoever what to ask him so I'll let the public decide!

**Audience:** Ask him how many halos are!

**343 Guilty Spark:** By your curiosity,there are 7 Halos around the galaxy. They are very distant from each other so you may not try to find them so easily.

**Cortana:** Three Halos were destroyed so...only 4 left! Now tell me...where are the other 4?

**343 Guilty Spark:** I'm sorry but this is a strictly classified information! All the monitors must not deny this information. At the same time,you know too much for an A.I.

**Cortana:** C'mon!

**343 Guilty Spark**: I will protect this information even if it means I shall dezactivate myself! Protocol requires it!

**Cortana:** Well...tell us...

**Announcer:** Wait,I'm putting the questions here! So...which year you were created?

** 343 Guilty Spark:** 23/12/-984 . Much more than the humanity would ever exist! When Halo was created,the Forerunners created me,as well as the other Monitors!

**Announcer:** This is it people! No more fighting today! See...

(Master Chief comes in and picks Cortana's chip.)

**Master Chief:** Screw you.

**Announcer:** See you next time!


End file.
